


Bro Talk: The Fusco Edition

by poifan_588



Series: The Stakes [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poifan_588/pseuds/poifan_588
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What makes you think twice?"<br/>"She likes to push my buttons. It’s infuriating"<br/>"Sometimes that's good for the bedroom, if you know what I'm saying."<br/>"Eww Lionel. TMI."</p>
<p>Fusco and Shaw discuss Root while out on a stakeout, taking place during their 4x08 (Point of Origin) overnight stakeout for Dani Silva's case officer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bro Talk: The Fusco Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Recommendation: Read the Fusco parts in his Bronx cop voice.

"So Lionel, how's Lee?" Shaw asked Fusco, who was sitting in the passenger seat. She kept her sights on the target’s house.  
"He's doing well. He's got his grades back up in school, and he's joined the junior varsity baseball team this year. I’m real proud of him."  
"That's good to hear."  
"You should come by sometime when he’s with me, say hello."  
"I'm not very good with kids, Lionel."  
"The other day he asked about you. Wanted to know how you were doing."  
"You can tell him I'm doing fine." Shaw fidgeted a little. "Could you also tell him I said 'hi'?"  
"I will."  
"He's a good kid."  
"I know. I'm lucky." Fusco looked at Shaw. "Thank you."  
Shaw tersely patted his arm in acknowledgement.  
"Yeah well, he's lucky that he didn’t get his looks from you."  
"Hey not everybody can look like Mr. Hero Complex." Fusco smiled to himself. "Actually, the kid looks just like my father when he was his age."  
"Your father?"  
"Yeah, he was as a tough guy from Boston, moved to Bronx when he was young with his family. Passed away a few years ago, cancer."  
"Sorry to hear that."

As that exchange hung in the air, Shaw cleared her throat. "You still seeing that cute brunette you met at that charity auction?"  
"Naw. Things just kind of fizzled out after the first month. Between my job and my errands for Glasses, I don't have time for a love life."  
"Sorry to hear that, Lionel."  
"It's just the way it is. How about you? Seeing anybody?"  
"...no."  
Fusco looked at her. "It look you a second to answer that. Come on, spill it."  
Shaw rolled her eyes. "There's nothing to tell."  
"Last time I checked, I am a detective, remember? Detecting is sort of my thing."  
"I don't need you sniffing around my love life, okay?"  
"You got something better to do? We're going to be here a while."  
"Yeah, sleep."  
"A bit early for that."  
"For all I care, we could just sit here, silent the entire time."  
"You did stick your nose into my dating life."  
Shaw shot him an annoyed look. 

"Ugh. Fine. Whatever. So there's this co-worker...at the makeup counter."  
"Okay."  
"She's been trying to get me to notice her. I mean, really, really trying."  
"Did she succeed?"  
"...maybe?"  
"Oh boy. Sounds like your friend's in trouble."  
"What do you mean?" Shaw said, defensively.  
"You sound confused. She doesn't. Must not be good for her health. Listen, I've been on the other end, and it's miserable."  
Shaw looked a little guilty. "Well I didn't ask for it."  
"What are you gonna do?"  
"I don't know, Lionel."  
"The way I see it, you gotta either say either yes or no. Don't leave 'em hanging."  
“Well, I think I more or less told her 'no' when it comes to having a relationship."  
“Gee, you sound awfully sure about that thing you just said. Care to explain what happened?"  
"So this co-worker and I, we were...cleaning up after a shift, about a week ago. We got to talking, and then we got a little friendly, although we didn't kiss or anything. She kind of ruined the mood though, bringing up feelings and stuff. I mean, talk about trying to run before learning to crawl."  
"What did you do?"  
"Well I kind of ignored it, and then things got a little awkward."  
"That doesn't sound good. Ouch."  
"What? I wasn't prepared for that. I thought, maybe we'll have a little fun, but things got a bit too serious suddenly."

"Ignoring it wouldn’t make it go away.”  
"Maybe it will."  
"Do you like her or not?"  
"Sort of.”  
Fusco frowned at Shaw. “You like her, she likes you, so what's the problem?"  
"The problem is, among other things, she likes me too much."  
"You mean you don't want to disappoint her."  
"She'd been kind of feeling down recently, so maybe it'll add to her problems."  
"Or maybe it'll cheer her up."  
Shaw pointed an index finger to her own face. "Do I look like the type that could brighten someone's day?"  
"Yeah, I have noticed that your face's got one mode: angry. But it's not about being nice or cheerful, sometimes just being there's enough."  
"But what if I can't be there sometimes?"  
"You worried about your side jobs?"  
"Not…exactly."  
"Listen, us cops got weird schedules, not unlike you, but there are guys that make it work. With my ex-wife, I didn't try enough. But it is hard. People who are not on the job, they don't understand the pressure. Tends to drive a wedge between a couple."  
"Well that's not really the issue in our case. We share a pretty similar...attitude toward life, and there's some messed up stuff in her background, so we could perhaps relate.”  
"And she works at the make-up counter?"  
"Hey, the make-up counter is no walk in the park. I have to deal with some seriously messed-up shit."  
"So you’re telling me that there are basically two of you at the makeup counters where you work? Remind me to avoid that place if humanly possible."  
"I can’t help you anyway Lionel, a counter full of makeup is not going to fix you."  
“This face doesn’t need fixing.”  
“Whatever, Lionel.”

"So this woman, how is she? What do you like about her?"  
"Well she's got a great ass, which I like. She's also good at her job."  
"Seems like you’ve got your priorities straight," Fusco said, sarcastically. "Can she out-Maybelline you?"  
"Let's not go that far, but let's say, our styles are pretty different. Her work, it's a bit more...theatrical."  
"I can barely tell an eyeliner from lipstick, so I’m not sure what that means."  
"It doesn't matter. Anyway, I think she's hot."  
"What makes you think twice?"  
"She likes to push my buttons. It’s infuriating."  
"Sometimes that's good for the bedroom, if you know what I'm saying."  
"Eww Lionel. TMI."  
"I’m speaking from experience."  
"I'm going to go wash my brain with soap now. Thank you."  
"Hey you gotta consider all the angles.” Fusco grinned. 

“If you ask me, based on what you’ve said so far, sounds to me like the two of you might have a chance.”  
"I don't know Lionel. We’re co-workers, she's all into me and…what if it doesn't work out?"  
"You're thinking too much. You just gotta give it a try."  
"That's what John said to me the other day."  
“You went to John about this before coming to me? My feelings are hurt.”  
“I prefer talking to John about this; he’s not as touchy-feely as you are.”  
"Hey I’m a regular Dr. Ruth. But if you talked to John about this already, must be pretty serious."  
"Well for some reason, you men like to talk about this kind of stuff while doing stakeouts. Why is that, Lionel?"  
"C'mon, that's what everyone does on a stakeout."  
"Not me, not before you two knuckleheads."  
"Welcome to stakeouts 101, pal. I had this routine down while you were probably still running around the playground in your pigtails."  
"I did not have pigtails, Lionel. And for the record, by the time I was five, I was gathering intel on my classmates and beating up boys, not running around playing hopscotch.”  
"I shudder to think of a miniature you."  
"Thank you." Shaw looked smug. 

"For what it's worth, listen to Mr. Brooding and Handsome. He's a good guy."  
"I'll think about it."  
"You know, I always thought maybe you and John might have been a thing at some point. But now I know, you play for the other side."  
"Well it's not because of that. I've been into guys. But John, he's like a brother to me. We share a lot of hobbies, like for example, guns, firepower, and kicking some righteous ass."  
"Yeah, Ms. Sundance Kid, I might have noticed a trail of bodies following you two everywhere."  
"That's how we roll, Lionel."  
"In between your Die Hard quests, when are you gonna see this co-worker again?"  
"I don't know, her shifts at the counter are irregular."  
"You mean for Glasses, right?"  
"Eh?"  
"You’ve been talking to me about Fruit Loops, no? Colorful, peppy, and completely-off-the-wall insane?"  
Shaw stared at him.  
Fusco smiled at her. "Hey, detective here, remember?"  
"Ugh, fine." Shaw shifted. "Does that change the stuff you said earlier?"  
"Not really. Just remember to keep an eye on her taser, she's got a nasty habit of zapping people."  
"Oh believe me, I know."  
"Unless, of course, you're into that stuff."  
Shaw shot him a disturbed look.

"Just remember to agree on a safety word first."  
"Lionel. Stop."


End file.
